Benevolent ResolutionPart 2 Something To Fight For
by Eternalfan
Summary: In Part 1 Vinnie and Charley realize they weren't meant to be. The mice are called back to Mars and Limburger has a plan to turn Charley &the fetus he's planted in her into secret weapons. Mitch, a piece of Charley's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank all of you have reviewed the first part of my story, it really means a lot to me =) thanks guys! xox

Here's part two, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_We'll never forget ya Charley-girl,"_

__

"And I could never forget you guys," Charley hugged Throttle. She stepped back, brushing wayward tears off her cheeks, not wanting them to see her cry.

"Don't cry darlin'. We'll call you. We'll come see you when the war lets up," Modo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the ground in a big bear hug.

_Laughing through her tears, Charley hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck, doing her best to keep from sobbing out loud.  
"Come on sweetheart… you can't get rid of us that easy. We'll come back," Vinnie stepped forward and took her out of Modo's arms and he set her down. Giving her a big grin to try and lift her spirits, he knew that he could never forget this Earther and all she'd done for them.  
_

_"I'll miss you too Vinnie," hiccupping through her now freely flowing tears, Charley hugged him and whispered in his ear,  
_

_"Please… take care of him for me," knowing she was referring to Throttle, he nodded.  
_

_"Anythin' for you babe," he kissed her cheek and set her back on her feet, brushing off her tears with his thumbs._

_Looking back at Throttle, she thought she saw a spark of jealousy in his eyes. Fighting the urge to leap into his arms to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, that her heart belonged to him... it always had. She wanted to tell him that what once was between her and Vinnie had changed into one of the closest friendships she'd ever known.  
Vinnie had known for some time that her heart belonged to Throttle. He'd seen it before she did. She wasn't surprised though… Vinnie could read her better than she could read herself.  
Not wanting to cause anymore heartache and complications, she stood silently and hung her head low swallowing the pain in her heart back down.  
"I'll find a way to come see you Charley-girl… I promise…" Throttle removed his specs and stepped forward , placing his hands on Charley's shoulders. Seeing the turmoil in his eyes, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his waist, holding him tightly against her, not wanting to let go._

_Embarrassed by her display of waterworks, Charley let him go and shoved them out towards the ship where Stoker and Rimfire had finished loading up their bikes.  
"You three wrench heads are gonna miss your flight," she pushed them out towards the backyard, towards the waiting ship. Smiling at their chuckles when they dug their heels into the floor of the garage, not wanting to leave right way but knowing they had to. Charley pushed harder, almost falling flat on her face from the effort.  
_

_"Stoker, come get your recruits. I can't seem to get rid of them," laughing to relieve the tension, she smiled when Stoker grinned back.  
_

_"Well then, guess I'll just have to drag them up," walking past them and up to Charley, he rested his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with father-like concern.  
_

_"You gonna be okay gorgeous?" Charley avoided his gaze… this is too much… she thought biting her lip._

_Lifting her face up to his with his hand, he asked again,  
"Charley… are you gonna be okay?"  
_

_"Yes…Yes I'll be fine," raising her chin in false bravado, she wanted to make sure that the guys wouldn't leave worried about her. Vinnie gave her an encouraging smile, and two thumbs up, making her laugh at his bafoonery... _

_I'm going to miss them so much... fighting back a fresh wave of tears, she swallowed, took a deep breath and put on a fake smile for their sakes. All four mice smiled tenderly down at her, knowing she was faking it, but proud of her for being strong.  
"I'll be just fine, Stoker. I'll call you guys on the vid-com you set up if ever there's a problem,"  
_

_"That's my girl," kissing her cheek, he hugged her tightly and grabbed Vinnie by the middle of his bandoleers, and Throttle by his vest.  
_

_"Let's go rookies. We have one hell of an anxious general waiting back on Mars for your arrival,"_

_Charley felt her heart twist even more at Throttle's beaten sigh. He and Carbine had split up not long before they received the call from Stoker about the end of their mission on Earth… he has no one… Charley thought holding her clenched fists to her sides when really she was screaming inside "You're not alone! You have me!" but stood quietly, ignoring Throttle's beseeching look for any kind of indication from her that he should stay._

"Oh jesus!" sitting up in bed in a cold sweat, Charley tried to calm her erratic heart beat, while clearing her head of the painful memories from just a few months ago. Laying back down in bed, she pulled a pillow over her face, stifling the sudden wave of sadness and depression that engulfed her and wracked her body with sobs and wails. _Will it ever stop?... will the pain ever go away?... what is there left for me?..._Charley tried to come up with a single reason why she should go on, besides the obvious being the garage... It's been almost eight months now and still the pain is as sharp as the day they left... _what's the point?..._ she quieted down at the sound of her bedroom door creaking open and clumsy footsteps making their way to her bedroom.

"Ah look boys. The little lady's cryin',"

Charley stiffened at the sound of Greasepit's voice and stayed very still…_wake up Charley!! This has to be a dream too! God damnit wake up!_  
She yelped in pain when Greasepit's big hand closed around her forearm and yanked her out of bed. She stared up into his smirking oily face.  
"What the fuck do you want grease pig?" standing up on her tippy toes, Charley put her face within inches of his, not giving him the satisfaction of thinking he was intimidating her.

"Da boss wants ya," looking her over with a hungry stare, he looked back up at her face and snorted with laughter when she tried to punch him in the face.

"Ya know… if Mister Limboiger didn't want ya… I could think of a few things I could do with ya,"

"How about you lie down on my bed," she ran a finger down his oily chest and smiled up at him. Then making a fist she delivered one to his nose, "while I rip out your dick and shove it up your -"

"Ah shut up!" clutching his bleeding nose, he growled, bringing his fist down on her still smirking face.

Charley didn't even flinch when she saw his fist come at her. Instead she welcomed the inevitable darkness with open arms when his fist hit the left side of her face, knocking her unconscious instantly.

"What the fu-"

"Now now Ms. Davidson. That kind of language isn't very becoming of an expectant mother,"

"Oh fuck off you reeking ch – WHAT?!" Trying to sit up on the metal operating table she lay on, Charley growled at the restraints at her wrists and ankles.

"We artificially inseminated you my dear," chuckling at his prisoner's feeble attempts to free herself, he walked over to her and brushed her hair away from her green eyes. Charley pulled her head away and lunged out to bite him when he tried to touch her again.

"With what?" seething with anger, her eyes darted from Limburger to Karbunkle, who slowly made his way over to her. She cringed away from Karbunkle's disgusting smile as he stood next to her, eyeing her body clad only in underwear and bra. He ran his hand down her neck, between her breasts, further down lingering on her stomach, where he stroked her skin lovingly. Charley felt bile rise up in her throat and tried not to throw up at the feel of his boney, slimey fingers touching her skin.

"Why with martian DNA of course," he walked up to the jumbo screens on the wall of the laboratory and that's when Charley noticed the pictures and physical profiles of Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo as well as their DNA signatures. The last screen showed a DNA signature that was comprised of all three with 'successful' blinking at the bottom of the screen.

"Oh my god…" feeling all the blood drain from her face, Charley felt like she was really going to be sick. Turning her head to the side, she did her best to lean over the operating table as she retched.

"Now now… you musn't stress my dear. You might miscarry. We wouldn't want that now do we. Karbunkle will have to make another mixture of those retched rodents' DNA,"

"Yes, and it was pure luck that I managed to make a fetus with a combination of all three mice's DNA," Karbunkle walked over to his cooling unit, removing the empty bags of blood he'd collected from Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo when he had them under his knife, before they had come to Earth a few years before. "And it looks as though we have no more reserves to create another fetus my Reeking Cheesiness,"

"But why?" Charley manage to choke out when the retching had stopped.

"It's really quite simple. If I could have just one of those mischievous mice fighting for me, I could conquer this putrid planet easily. However, each of them share different strengths and weaknesses, not to mention that we share a, shall I say, unpleasant history. My plan is to gather the strengths of all three mice in one single martian. A martian that I can raise and mold to be the perfect henchman. I will be unstoppable!"

"You're sick,"

"Thank you. It's something I was hatched with," brushing off his jacket he looked at Greasepit, "lock her up. Make sure she doesn't try to abort the fetus. I will have my martian Ms. Davidson. You will deliver me my mouse."

"Why me?"

"Well Ms. Davidson, you would be the only female on this planet who wouldn't die of fright if you gave birth to a martian."

Numb with fear and shock, Charley lay limp as Greasepit undid her restrait… _now's the time Charley-girl…_ she could hear Throttle's voice in her head…_hit him where it counts babe!... _Vinnie's voice echoed and she smiled, remembering what he'd taught her.

Sitting up, she took a deep breath and lashed out. Driving her heels into his rib, she jumped down from the table as Greasepit took a few steps back, recovering from having the air knocked out of his lungs.  
"Get her!"

Hearing Karbunkle's hasty steps behind her, she grabbed the tray with his surgical equipment. Whipping around she swung the tray into his face, knocking him right off his feat. Grabbing it with both hands she lifted the tray high above her head and brought it down hard on his ribs, and kicked him in the side when he tried to get up. Smiling at the sound of his head hitting the concrete floor, Charley ran for the lab door.  
Arms like bands of steel around her waist stopped her as they lifted her off the ground.  
"I don't think so honey,"

"Don't call me honey oil face!" lifting her foot up behind her, she kicked him where it counted most with her heel. Hearing his "Oof!" as he fell to his knees, clutching his groin, Charley turned around and brought his head down on her knee hard, rendering him unconscious.

Running for the door, running harder and faster than ever, Charley brushed the tears away from her eyes, trying concentrating on getting out of the complex.  
Stopping for a breather once she was out, she leaned against the wall of a building and put her hand to her stomach. Kidding herself when she thought she felt a heartbeat, she leaned her head back against the wall and looked up at the stars, a lone tear making its way down her cheek,  
_What the hell do I do now?..._smiling to herself, she rubbed her stomach and gave a little laugh.

"You know what... you might just be the push I need to keep going little one," whispering low as though her baby boy could hear her, "I'm going to call you Phrixus... " Somehow she could feel that her baby was male. Like she could feel him smiling back at her with the name she'd chosen for him... almost like he liked it.

Laughing through her tears, Charley slid down the wall until she sat on the ground, and hugged herself. For the first time in almost a year, Charley was happy again.  
_Limburger will never get you... I'll fight to the end to keep you safe... my baby love..._


	2. Chapter 2

Crawling into bed just as the sun rose over the horizon, the vid com in the corner of her room started beeping.

"You have to be kidding me… eight months and NOW they call. They picked a hell of a time to chat," going to her dresser, completely forgetting about the shiner on her left eye, and the bruises on her wrists from Greasepit's manhandling, Charley flipped on the vid com.

"You mice ever heard of timing?... 'cause this isn't a good time guys," seeing all three mice in army fatigues, especially Throttle, Charley ignored the sudden leap of her heart beat… _damn … _

"Well hello to you too Charley-gi – holy shit!" Charley winced at Throttle's loud voice while she attempted to tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"Keep it down will ya? Everyone is sleeping in the base and – what the hell happened!?"

Charley looked up at the screen and frowned at Vinnie and Throttle's worried and angry looks as they called Modo over.

"What?" tightening her ponytail, Charley flinched when her hair pulled on the sensitive bruised skin on the side of her face. _Oh crap!… I forgot_, turning around, she looked at her reflection in the mirror beside her bed and grimaced at the ugly multicolored bruise that spanned from her temple, across her eye, down over her cheek bone and ended at her jaw-line.

"Oh shit…" coming back to the vid com, she tried to sound cool and collected despite the fact that she was still shaken from the whole ordeal, and not knowing what to say to the three concerned mice, who's baby she now carried.

"Uh… hi guys!" brushing her bangs down over her black eye, her smile faltered when Modo came into view, his eye glowing crimson in anger at her the sight of her bruise.

"Now guys it isn't as bad as it seems… you should see Greasepit!" _shit! What did I do? Now they'll want to come back!! They can't! They can't know right away, it would distract them from the war... They could get hurt… They would hate me if that happened…I would never forgive myself…_

"Greasepit!" all three yelled. Wincing again at their raised voices, Charley put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay! Guys, calm down. I'll tell you what happened, but seriously it's not as bad as it seems,"

"What did that overgrown greased lug nut want? Wait 'til we get back there," Throttle got up and crossed his arms, stuffing his fists to his side, fighting the urge to hit something.

"What?! you can't guys seri-"

"We're gonna make him regret he was ever born," Modo's arm canon came out and aimed directly at the vid com screen.

"Now hold on a sec-"

"Mouse style!" Vinnie started cleaning his blaster, with a murderous look equal to that of his bros.

"Will you three quit it! I took care of it myself. Trust me… he's not feeling too good right now," giving an exasperated sigh, Charley leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on her dresser. _Sheesh! At least everything seems to be normal… wrench heads… all there of them…_

"Really? Nice goin' babe. What'ja do to the grease monkey?" Vinnie grinned, proud that she used what he taught her.

"I kicked him in the ribs. When he grabbed me from behind, I lifted my heel and kicked him where it really counts, then slammed his face into my knee," trying not to smile when she heard Vinnie's appreciative whistle, she continued, "Karbunkle's doing pretty bad too. I him in the face and ribs with his own surgical tray, and kicked in the side until he fell unconscious,"

"Not too shabby Charley-girl. We're proud of ya," Throttle started to relax and looked at her an apprehensive stare, "Obviously you were in the lab if you fought Karbunkle. Did he do anything to you babe?" Leaning forward his seat, Throttle waited for her to answer.

_Shit…what do I say?..._Charley worried her lower lip between her teeth, trying to come up with a fib, and quick!

"I… I don't know. I'll let you guys know if I experience any changes though. I promise,"

"Okay…" knowing she was keeping something from them, Throttle sighed. _I don't want to push her. She may say she's alright but she looks really shaken… she'll tell us when she's ready. I'll ask Stoker to talk to her. Maybe she'll open up to him…_ he closed his eyes, swallowing his rage. The last thing she needed was him getting into the nearest ship and flying back to Earth like a crazed mouse looking for retribution. Looking at her, her bruising, the wild troubled look in her eyes, how she looked dangerously close to tears. Throttle closed his eyes, and breathed slowly in and out, fighting the urge to rush over and pull her into his arms. Whisper into her ear that no matter what Karbunkle had done to her, that it was alright. Regardless what happened, that he would always love her. Smiling softly at his own thoughts, Throttle knew he was falling hard. But what Charley needed now was a friend, not a lover.

"You look pretty tired babe. You should get some sleep. We'll call you later when it's cleared up a little more around here," Throttle said his goodnights and left for his bunk.

"Call us if anything happens sweetheart. Even if it's at two in the morning, call us Charley," Vinnie put his hand to the screen and Charley put hers over his. She swore she could feel his strength coming through the vid com and transferring over to her.

"I promise Vinnie. I… I miss you guys so much," wishing she could intertwine her fingers with his, hug him close, Charley settled for a cocky grin.

"You know… I miss me too sometimes sweetheart. Ow!" Charley stifled a laugh with her other hand when Modo slapped him on the back of the head as passed by on his way to his bunk. Stopping to say goodnight to his favorite mechanic, Modo crouched down next to Vinnie. He smiled tenderly, ignoring the still boiling rage at the sight of her bruise.

"We miss you too darlin'. We're doin' our best to finish our business here and then we'll come back to see ya. Goodnight Charley ma'am." Modo smiled lovingly and turned back towards his bunk.

"Good night big fella," looking back at Vinnie, she couldn't help but laugh at his sour look.

Happy he was able to at least bring a smile and a laugh to the eyes of his best friend, besides his bros of course, Vinnie bid her goodnight and turned off the vid com.

Going down to make sure that all her doors and windows were securely locked, Charley went back upstairs and lay down in her bed. As exhaustion claimed her almost instantly, her thoughts before she drifted off wondered what the little Martian growing inside her would look like… _one thing's for sure… a combination of those three hot heads… looks like trouble with a capital T!_

Running down the hall of the base, Throttle caught up to Stoker.

"Stoker! I need a word with you," Raising his eyebrows in question, Stoker noticed the pressing look in Throttle's eyes and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's Charley,"

"Let's go in my office," motioning to Throttle to following him, they walked down the corridor until they reached his office. Locking the door behind him, he turned to Throttle who was leaning against the wall, his eyes aimed at the floor, but not seeing it.

"What happened?"

"It's Charley. She got roughed up by Greasepit and found herself in Karbunkle's operating table. She says she's okay but I know something's up," looking up at Stoker's still calm face, he smiled. He knew him too well to think he was calm.

"Is she still at the garage?"

Standing up away from the wall, Throttle walked up to Stoker and stood directly in front of him.

"Yeah. She just went to bed. You gonna talk to her?"

"I'll do my best,"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Thanks Stokes,"

"No problem rookie. By the way, when are you gonna make a move on that girl? Do I need to have a talk with you too?" chuckling at his own question, he sat down on his chair, putting his feet up on his desk, watching Throttle's back as he made his way to the door.

"Don't push your luck old man," he laughed over his shoulder as he opened the door and made his way back to his bunk with his bros.

_Please… let her open up to Stoker…_

"You think you can fix it?" Jim leaned on the hood of his old pick-up waiting for Charley to finish her initial damage report.

"Well Jim, on a wing and a prayer, she just might run again," smiling as she wiped her hands clean, she laughed when Jim brought her close for a hug.

"Can't thank ya enough Charley-girl. Your dad would have been real proud of ya ownin' your own garage and bein' the best mechanic in Shi-town," tucking her face into the crook of his neck so he wouldn't see her eyes well up, Charley tightly hugged the man whom she had thought of as her uncle for as long as she could remember.

"Let me have a look at ya. There's somethin' different that I just can't put my finger on," lifting her face to his own, he frowned, then his brows shot up. A wide smile spread across his lips as he set his hands on her shoulders, "well I'll be... You're pregnant!"

"What? How did you…?"

"I've known you since you were born darlin'. Ain't nothin' you can keep from me," brushing his thumb along her cheek, he smiled, "and I have a feelin' your baby has somethin' to do with your biker friends. Am I warm?"

"Scalding," Charley shook her head and laughed, amazed that Jim could still read her so well.

"Which one was it?"

"All three actually,"

"WHAT?!" laughing up at his face, she patted his now reddening face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! It wasn't like that. It's that psychotic scientist of Limburger's that did this to me. A new plan of Limburger's to have what he called the ultimate henchman. But he won't have my baby! He won't!"

"Oh baby girl, does it have anything to do with that beautiful shiner you're sportin'?" Jim lightly brushed Charley's hair away from her face. He winced at the sight of the now multicolored bruise.

"Yeah. But you should see the other guy,"

"That's my girl!" giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, Jim brought her over to a nearby chair and urged Charley to sit down.

"You just sit here. I won't have you workin' on my truck in your condition,"

"What?! Jim it's not like –"

"Charlene. You're going to sit there and tell me how to fix it. I'm still gonna pay you for the job," putting his hand up when she made to protest, Jim smiled and walked up to Charley's tool box,

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Obstetrics,"

"Lara Pensworth please," Charley waited on the line, biting her lip anxiously. Her and Lara had known each other since elementary school, and had even attended the same university together. Charley knew that she couldn't go through with the pregnancy on her own. Lara had already met the mice a few times, so Charley knew that she wouldn't run to the press about nature of Charley's unborn infant… well Martian.

The first time was a complete accident. Charley smiled remembering when Lara had walked into the garage ready to pick up Charley to go to the movies together. All three mice where at the garage doing last minute repairs and adjustments to their motorcycles. Charley had been in her room getting ready and was under the impression they had already left for the scoreboard. The garage had been in complete darkness as the mice were trying out the night vision they'd just added to their helmets.

Charley remembered hearing Lara's scream when they'd tried to introduce themselves completely forgetting about the darkness and how intimating their size was to Earthers who didn't know them.

In the end, all went well. Charley ran down and scolded them for still being in the garage and for being careless. Told them they were lucky it was Lara who had come in and not someone from the city or a client.

"Lara Pensworth here," Charley shook herself out of her reverie and bit her lip…_took late to turn back now…_

"Lara, it's Charley," sounding a little too strained, Charley took a deep breath and continued.

"Charley! How are you? How are things at the garage? How are those incredibly buff biker friends of yours?"

Shaking her head and laughing, _some things never change…_

"They went back home a few months back,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how close you all were,"

"It's okay. Listen I need your help," Charley waited, hoping that Laura would say yes… _please say yes! I have no one to turn to with this…_

"Name it, and I'll do my best!" at the sound of Lara's cheerful voice, Charley let out a sigh of relief, _thank god!_

The line was dead for almost a minute. She was positive that Lara had heard her

"What's wrong? ... Charley…. Are you pregnant?"

"Uh… Well that is… yes,"

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at Limburger tower…

"So Limburger, I trust you were successful… for once," Camembert's dry patronizing resounded through Limburger's office.

"Yes my liege. The Earthen female has been impregnated with the Martian mutt,"

"Were the Martian organs transplanted?"

"Yes, the hormones and enzymes as well,"

"Excellent. Her pregnancy will complete the final bonding of Martian and Earthen biology. You did good choosing a female. If she should get too strong, she should still be controllable,"

"I do my best to please you your ranking pasturizedness,"

"You said your doctor could ensure that she does not suspect anything. Did it work?

"Yes my fermented prince. Dr. Karbunkle did the incisions by Martian laser, so that the scar is not visible to the Earthen eye,"

"Well done Limburger. Does she know of our plan?"

"No your rotten creaminess. Only of mine,"

"Good. Make sure to keep it that way,"

"I will do my best, my aged to perfection head cheesiness,"

"You'd better. If the female gets wind that she's an experiment for the Plutarkian military I will have your head served on a platter for the sand raiders!"

"You have nothing to fear to sire. The mice have left the planet and the human female is alone at the garage. My men inspected her garage when they brought her here and found no traces of Martian communications equipment,"

"Good. Project M is active,"

_

* * *

_

Back at the garage 2 ½ months later…

"Oh fuck… You've got to be kidding me," Charley coughed and spit one last time into the toilet, flushed and crawled on all four towards the beeping sound of her vid-com.

_It's a good thing I hid it inside my computer… Greasepit would have taken it for sure…_

Pulling herself up into her chair she opened her laptop and clicked on the vid-com icon.

"Charley here,"

"Charley?" the concern in Stoker's voice made her lift her head off her arms.

"Hey Stoker, how are you holdin' up?"

"Better than you beautiful. What's goin' on?" looking into his frowning face, Charley knew right away that he must have had a talk with one of the guys. He wouldn't be so straight to the point if he hadn't.

"Damn. And here I thought I had hid it well. Which one was it? No wait, it was Throttle,"

She saw the corners of Stoker's mouth turn up in a smile.

Looking past the screen, Stoker looked at Throttle who was leaning back in his chair smiling,

"I knew it," he murmured over to his bros.

Stoker motioned for him to be quiet,

"I can still hear you, you know," Charley's droll voice came over the speakers of his vid-com making all three mice chuckle.

"Let me guess, they're there aren't they. Guys you might as well come out. The mouse is out of the bag," laughing at her reference, all three mice walked around Stoker's desk and smiled sheepishly at the human they all missed.

"Hey there Charley ma'am," Modo sat on the corner of the desk ignoring Stoker's sharp intake of breath when the desk caved in slightly on his legs.

"How you guys fairing?"

Vinnie took in her pale appearance and the dark circles around her eyes and decided to cheer her up the best way he knew how,

"Nice to see you've toned down the good looks sweetheart. Keepin' yourself for me when I get back. Good thinkin',"

Laughing at Vinnie's way of saying she looked awful, she shook her head and leaned her head back down on her arms when she started to feel nauseous again.

"Thanks for the compliment. You know, after all these years you can just come out and say it when I look like shit,"

"Never that babe," Throttle squatted down next to Stoker and ran his thumb over the screen as though he were running it along her cheek.

"So babe, I know something happened with Limburger that you're not telling us,"

"Always straight to the… oh god… hold that thought!" running away from the screen the mice cringed when they heard retching noises coming from the bathroom.

The three mice looked at each other thinking the same thing,

"Bio-weapon?" Vinnie murmured, terrified at the thought of losing his one of his best friends.

Just when Throttle and Modo were about to speak, Stoker put his hand up, frowning as something crossed his mind.

"I think I may just know what she's hiding,"

Charley returned to the screen looking even more haggard than before. Her skin looked drawn as she wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel.

"Charley, how long have been sick like this?"

"Almost 3 weeks now,"

"Three weeks!" Vinnie stood up from his leaning spot on Stoker's doorframe.

Again, Stoker put his hand up urging Vinnie to be quiet.

"Charley," Stoker began, "are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?" all three mice asked at the same time looking at Stoker.

"How did you know?!" Charley's eyes widened in shock at how he'd guessed it right away.

"_WHAT?"_ they asked again this time looking at Charley.

"Vinnie! What did you do?!" Throttle grabbed him by the collar of his army vest and lifted him off the floor with his sheer force.

"Me?! I didn't…I mean we did, but… What the hell? It's not mine!"

"It sorta is… in a way," Charley's timid voice came over the speakers.

Modo looked at Vinnie, his eye glowing red in anger,

"You don't just get a girl pregnant and leave her –"

"It's Throttle's and Modo's too…" came the rest of her quick but breathless answer as she ran back to the bathroom.

"WHAT?!" Throttle dropped Vinnie and looked at the vid-com.

"Ow!" Vinnie stood up and rubbed his ass, still frowning from trying to understand what Charley had just told them.

Scratching his chin, Stoker looked from one mouse to the other, his eyebrows rising higher each time.

"Oookay… I know I encourage you guys to work as a team but this is ridiculous,"

"Stokes… I don't understand. How is it even possible?"

"It's possible when the baby's been created in a lab with mixed DNA samples," Charley sounded even more worn-down than before.

Realization dawned on all three mice, "But why?" Throttle sat down on the other side of the desk, ignoring the even more painful gasp as Stoker's desk caved in a little more.

"Limburger said something about the ultimate henchman,"

"But… but you didn't have to keep it sweetheart," Vinnie's voice sounded soft and compassionate as he put his hand on the screen wishing he could give his friend a hug in her time of need.

"Yeah, Vinnie's right darlin'. Why'd you keep the baby?" normally Modo would have objected to a mother aborting her child, but in this case the child wasn't consumed from the love of two people. Instead it was forced on her.

"This is gonna sound so selfish," raising her head so they could see her face, Charley smiled at them hoping they would understand.

"When you guys left, I was so lonely. I never realized how empty my life was before you three showed up. Believe it or not, I actually miss the loud ruckus, the playful destruction. I miss it," Vinnie smiled and crouched down next to the desk, "When... When I woke up in that lab and saw what Limburger had done to me, at first I didn't know what to do. When I finally got out of there and was able to think clearly I realized that this is just what I was wishing for," lowering her head so they wouldn't see the tears she felt at the corner of eyes, Charley sniffed and continued, "I know it doesn't seem right. Having a baby that belongs to three men… I mean mice…god it makes me sound like such a whore... I know I should have asked first if it bothered any of you to have someone that wasn't your girl or your wife have a baby that partly yours. But I just kept thinking of how lonely my life has been and will be and having a little terror, which I'm sure he or she will be" laughing through her tears, she gave them a crooked smile, "running around my garage will fill my life with the love and joy that I miss from you three. There! I said it,"

Looking up at the screen when she heard nothing, Charley wiped the tear that escaped out the corner of her eye.

"Aw sweetheart…" Vinnie stood up looking rather shocked, as were the other two and Stoker for that matter, she noted.

"Oh darlin', I don't mind at all. Any Martian that can have you as mother is blessed. I'm honored that you decided kept the baby," Modo smiled and wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Damn, I never could handle the mushy stuff well,"

"Easy big fella," Throttle patted his bro's back and looked at Charley with a bright smile.

"To be honest, it ain't lonely here but it ain't the same without you. We miss ya too. And like the big guy here, I'd be honored to have you be the mother of a baby that I'm part of. We support you all the way Charley-girl,"

"What they said," was Vinnie's comment.

"Thank you so much guys. You… you have no idea what this means to me… hold that thought!" seeing her run again for the bathroom, Throttle looked at her retreating back and thought to himself… _damn… too bad I didn't help with the makin' of that baby…_

Images of Charley and himself on his bike making love ran through his mind. As they had been often the past few months since before they'd left. This one however was his favorite. In this daydream she was wearing the same white dress she wore on her date with Vinnie. The one he loved so much. The contrast of her pale creamy skin and the white dress hugging her curves and the dark rugged colors of his own clothes and fur always made his blood boil.

He was brought out of his fantasy by a gaunt looking Charley laying her head on her desk, her breathing shallow, frowning he stood up and disregarding the sigh of relief coming from Stoker as the desk came back up a little.

"I've got to admit though Charley-girl, I ain't too fond of what this is doing to you. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," having no strength to lift her head and look at them, Charley just slid her head along her desk until she could see them, "Lara said that this should end in about another week or so,"

That's when Stoker saw it. Leaning forward in his seat he looked down the slightly gaping opening in the neck of Charley's shirt and squinted trying to get a better look.

Charley caught him starring down the opening of her shirt and frowned.

"Stoker! Are you looking down my shirt?!" weakly sitting up she sat up and clutched the top around her neck.

"Stokes!" Vinnie came forward, but was pushed away by his commander.

"Charley… you have a light purple scar at your collarbone,"

"What?! No I don't," pulling the collar of her top down a little she looked down at herself, obvisouly not seeing what Stoker saw.

"Oh no…" looking up at the vid-com she saw all three mice's face turn grim.

"There's nothing!"

"Nah Charley-girl, there is. You just can't see it," Throttle bawled his hand into a fist and drove it into the desk, eliciting another moan of distress from his commander.

"What do you mean I can't see it?!" pulling it a little lower she stood up trying desperately to prove them wrong.

"Humans can't see precision Martian incision laser scars. We can. I can see parts of it. It runs from your collarbone going all the way down past the waistline of your shorts,"

Turning white at the realization that he wasn't joking, Charley felt another jolt of nausea.

"Hang tight Charley-girl. We're comin' back. Looks like a baby isn't the only thing that the slime ball's put inside you,"


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later…_

Charley looked in the mirror frowning at the streaks of strawberry blonde that had been showing up more and more in her auburn hair in past week. _What the hell is this?... _  
Picking up the phone she dialed and waited for someone to answer. _Come on! I haven't got all day for shit's sake..._ shrugging off the irritation, Charley couldn't help but notice how easily infuriated she'd become… _What's happening to me?... _  
"Clarissa's; Hair and Esthetics," the musical voice on the other side of the line made her smile everytime.

"Clarissa, it's Charley,"

"Charley! How ar- oh no! Not again! I just died your hair yesterday!"

"I know! I just looked in the mirror and it's like it wasn't touched at all. I don't get it! I was sure we'd gotten rid of it this time,"

"Well, come by again tomorrow morning. I'm full right now, it bein' graduation week and all for the seniors. You know what they say; third time's the charm,"

"I hope so… this is getting expensive," looking back in the mirror she lifted her hair away from her face to look at the roots and scowled even darker when she noticed another color had started to grow in… a fire red color.

"Shit!" letting the hair fall back to frame her face, she tucked a few strands behind her ear, noticing that it had also doubled in thickness.

"What?"

"Nothing… I'll see ya tomorrow morning,"

"Okay then, 'til then take care of yourself,"

"I will. Bye,"  
Hanging up the phone, she walked out to her garage where Jim sat on her workbench waiting for her with a crooked smile. Another giant of a man stood beside him with the same warm fun loving smile.

"Hey Bill!" Charley walked over and hugged the tall bulky man close. He pulled away from her and held her at arms length. Regarding her with a look of curiosity when his eyes came to rest on her, he whistled long and low.

"Knock it off!" laughing and blushing, Charley playfully pushed him away and tucked more of her hair behind her ears.

"Charley-girl, you are a knock out!" Bill's loud laugh boomed through the garage as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her close to his large frame as he walked her over to his bike.

Jim who had been sitting quietly watched her closely noting the changes since he'd last seen her. His wife had changed quite a bit during her pregnancy but never like this. Her hips were more curvaceous than ever giving her a more pronounced hour glass figure even with the slight mound on her stomach. Her eyes had gone from a soft celadon green to a deep piercing jade green that lightened to a bright emerald green when she laughed. Her hair… _Martha would kill for hair like that!_ It had almost doubled in length and thickness and the colors… _Jesus… It looks like fire… Have they seen her yet? They're gonna lose it when they see her… _  
Bill's question caught him off guard,  
"What?"

"Will you stop gwakin'! I can't describe the noise as well as you can,"

"Oh… um it was like a clang noise that shows up only when the bike slows down,"  
Scratching her chin in deep thought, Charley regarded the exhaust pipes of the bike,

"Let me have a look. I think I may have an idea what's causing the noise," Charley knelt down and looked at the undercarriage of the bike.

"Whoa whoa Charley-girl! I can do that for ya," kneeling beside her, Bill looked where she was looking, urging her to move aside.

"Wha – JIM!!"

Both men winced, Bill stood up and Jim stood up from his perch on the workbench. Both backed up with their hands in the air, knowing that the woman in front of them had inherited her temper from her father.  
"Darlin' I had to tell him. He knew them too, and he needed his bike fixed and… aw hell! I'm sorry Charlene," he blanched when her eyes darkened to a dark forest green as she approached them slowly.

"I am perfectly capable to work! I don't need babysitting!" lifting her lip in rage, practically snarling from her anger, Charley approached them, screwdriver in hand and pointed at the two of them,

"I will not tolerate chauvinistic bullshit in my garage!" pointing back at Bill she approached him and asked low, almost in a whisper,

"Did you tell anyone else?" He knew why she was angry. Most of her clients were long family friends or biker groups that had known her family since before she was born and would be very worried about her working in her sensitive state.

"Um… not many people… Just the usual crowd that know about your biker mice friends,"

"WHAT?!" again then both winced, "I can't afford to lose business Jim!"

"You won't Charlene! I promise. I was just thinkin' about you and worried that all this work might be bad for your... well you know… your pregnancy,"  
Instantly, her eyes softened again and she smiled at him,

"Thank you for worrying about me Jim. I appreciate it, but please, warn me next time you pull something like this," with that said, she turned around and turned back to Bill's Harley.  
Both men sighed, relieved and feeling like they'd just escaped out the lion's den unscathed.

"Now I remember why I told Martha I didn't want anymore kids…" He gave Bill a sharp glare when he chuckled.

"What was that?" Charley's sharp voice came out from under the bike.

"Nothing!" both men said quickly… a little too quickly. Charley shot them a suspicious glance, shrugged and returned to her task at hand.  
Suddenly a strong wind picked up and blew papers around the garage and sending Charley's hair blowing around her like a halo of fire. Getting up from the floor of the garage, she walked out to the backyeard with a feeling in her gut that she knew the cause of the sudden climate change.  
Sure enough, even with its cloaking device, she could make out the ship as it descended, the slightest little glare from the sun giving it away.

"Well I'll be," Jim came up behind her resting his hands on her shoulders looking in awe as the ship dropped its stealth mode and the trap door at the bottom opened up to four tall, burly mice standing in the opening.  
As though on cue, a loud long wolf whistle rung out from the ship,

"Whoa ho babe! New look?" Vinnie made his way down the ramp smiling appreciatively at the earthling he'd missed terribly with open arms.

"Never miss a beat do ya fur brain?" laughing at his antics Charley ran over to him and jumped up into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Never," he whispered and hugged her tighter to him, careful not to crush her.  
The other three stared in amazement at the changes in their friend since they'd last seen her.

"oh momma," Modo blushed when he realized he was staring.

"You can say that again," Throttle swallowed the lump in throat hoping that his reaction to seeing her again, especially now with the way she looked, wasn't too noticable. Acting as cool as was humanly possible for a mouse, he made his way down the ramp with Modo in tow.

"Now that's a sight for these old sore eyes," Stoker leaned against the opening of the spaceship grinning like a boy in high school getting his first eyeful of older women.  
Charley noticed how the others seemed to lag behind, gawking at her. Feeling their stares, she couldn't help but feel hideous and awkward and hid her face in the crook of Vinnie's neck.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Vinnie looked in back and saw how Modo, Throttle, and Stoker just stared and then looked back into Charley's eyes and saw the hesitation, and the uneasiness that lay there. _Why is she so worried?... Doesn't she know that we love her no matter what..._

"I… um… I'm really happy you all came so fast. How's everything on Mars?" scowling at her change in topic, Vinnie set her down on her feet and held her at arms length. Regarding her with a stern look, he brought his face close to hers and asked her straight,

"What's wrong Charlene," Charley looked up in surprise. It was very rare that he ever used her full name.

"Well… it's just that… well look at me!" stepping back she gestured to herself, anger obvious in her eyes.  
By then, the other three had made it down the ramp and stood on either side of Vinnie grinning,

"Yeah… you're a MILF, what's your point?" Vinnie crossed his arms over his chest smiling triumphantly when the others chuckled at her puzzlement.

"What's a MILF?" looking back she noticed how Jim and Bill tried to hide their grins.

"Well sweetheart it stands for Mom I'd Like to F-" Modo slapped his hand over Vinnie's mouth and smiled ruefully. Throttle stepped in front of the now laughing mouse and put his arm around Charley's shoulders leading her inside.

"That's just about enough for today Vincent. Come on Stokes, let's bring the equipment inside,"

"Equipment?" trying to turn around, Charley tried to resist Throttle's insistent pull as he guided her inside… _guide? Herd is more like it!_

"Now wait just one blasted minute!" planting her hands on the doorway to her garage she ducked under Throttle's arm and marched up to Stoker and Modo who had gone back up the ramp and were bringing out a large trunk together.

"What is that?" Stoker, having dealt with pregnant female mice before felt like he had the upper hand and put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close. Modo, Throttle and Vinnie stopped to watch what would happen knowing that Stoker was testing her to see how far the transmutations had gone. He would have to lay it on thick… so he did.

"Don't you worry that pretty head about that just yet gorgeous. As soon as it's all unloaded we'll give you the jist of it. You'd best go sit down before you hurt that cute little bottom of yours,"

"Oh Jeez… even I know not to go that far," Vinnie winced remembering how Charley had dealt with that kind of treatment. But nothing prepared him for what happened.  
Her eyes, which were as wide as saucers in shock at his audacity, suddenly closed to little slits as she lowered her head, her breathing shallow as she tried to control her anger.

"Don't worry my pretty head huh?... Might hurt my little bottom eh?... "  
Jim and Bill went back inside recognizing the deep green color in her eyes,

"We'll come back after all the mushy welcomes are over," Both climbed into Jim's pickup, leaving Bill's bike behind for later.

Stoker looked back at the mice with a crooked grin on his face,  
"See that wasn't so b-" his words were cut off by Charley's fist connecting with his face. Stumbling backwards and falling over more crates, Stoker put his hand to his face feeling the bruise that was already forming and brushed the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You disgusting opinionated piece of shit!!" Charley stormed up into the ship, her hair blazing around her as she stalked what looked like her prey.

"Oh Goddess!" Vinnie and Throttle ran up the ramp to help their mentor when they saw him get knocked out by a woman half his size.  
Modo ran behind her and wrapped his massive arms around her lifting her off the ground screaming and kicking profanities that had their ears burning.

"Now Charley ma'am, there's no need for such language,"  
Feeling as though she were being treated not only as a simple minded female but also as a child, Charley tensed in his arms and screamed a high pitch scream. Throttle and Vinnie stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her bare her teeth in a snarl and sneered low on her breath,

"Don't worry your pretty head about it Modo," trying to breath through the film of red she was seeing, Charley closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. She realized with a disbelieving grin that it was much easier to concentrate and cool off with Modo's soft crooning voice begging her to calm down.  
Vinnie and Throttle stared in awe at the beautiful woman dangling off the ground in Modo's vice grip hold and breathed a sigh of relief when the red hue of rage faded from her cheeks.

"You okay Charley?" Throttle stood directly in front of her and put his hand under her chin to have her look at him.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. You can put me down Modo," hearing his chuckle Modo set her down and asked,

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I won't bite… yet," brushing her thick hair away from her face, realization dawned on her, "Oh my god Stoker!" running around Modo's massive frame she ran to Stoker's side only to see that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" hands on hips, she remembered why she had been so angry with him.

"Man you sure are gorgeous when you're pissed," accepting her offered hand, he let her help him up.

"Yeah well you deserved it. That was low! If you wanted to test me you should have warned me before hand,"

"You found me out gorgeous, but if I would have warned you, wouldn't have been much of a test now would it?" blushing at how right he was, she looked at all the trunks and crates in the ship and gestured to them with her head,

"What's all this?"

"Equipment to monitor baby's progress and yours,"

"You guys sure you want to be here through all that… I wouldn't want to send you guys back missing fingers, tails or limbs from my temper. Besides… what about Mars?"  
Throttle put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and grinned that handsome grin that took her breath away.

"The war is over. The cleanup is in progress. And you know us, cleaning up isn't our thing," laughing at how true that was, Charley relaxed and slumped against his chest. Throttle's breath caught in his throat and blushed when Vinnie elbowed him in the side with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Wait a minute… Fuck!" Modo scowled again at her language and went to scold her about it.

"Mom I'd Like to Fuck! That's it!... you PIG!"  
At the sound of Vinnie's "Uh Oh!" and wild laughter Charley pushed off Throttle's chest and ran after him yelling,

"Come back here Van Wham! You're toast!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's have a look at that scar and then we'll have a look inside ya to see what Karbunkle put there," Stoker motioned for Charley to lie back on the makeshift table, her work bench, and started to pull up her shirt.

"Stoker! Can't… can't you just check me out with the shirt on?" propping herself up on her elbows, Charley winced at how bad that sounded. Even behind the closed door leading to the living room, Charley heard all three mice burst out laughing. _Jerks must have their ears plastered to the door… _

"Now what fun would that be?" smiling broadly he patted her shoulder, "as much as I'd like to make you more comfortable, I really need to get a good look at that scar."  
Reluctantly, Charley removed her shirt, blushed at his chuckle when he saw her light pink bra with a white polka dot pattern, outlines of women in black, and little black bows at the shoulder straps.

"Very cute beautiful," Stoker laughed heartily when she blushed darker and made an attempt to cover herself."I may be old, but I ain't an old pervert. Come now, let's see how you're doin',"  
Laying back down, she waited for the usual cold hands of doctors. When only soft warm fur covered hands brushed the scar she breathed out a surprised sigh.

"At least your hands are warm. I hate cold hands,"  
All laughter died from the other side of the door and Charley could clearly see the shadows of boots from under the door. She wasn't sure if all three were there but she knew for sure that Vinnie was eavesdropping.  
Stoker eyed bottom the door seeing the shadows as well, shook his head in disbelief at his rookies and looked back at Charley with a huge grin and whispered, "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' gorgeous?"

"I think I am…"

* * *

"Oh man! I can't hear what they're sayin'," Vinnie suddenly had an idea and turned to Modo with a grin, "yo bro! you still got your spy mics?"

"Sure do," Modo grinned understanding Vinnie's plan, and walked over to l'il hoss. Opening the compartment on the side of his beloved motorcycle he took out one of his mics they often used to stick to the windows of Limburger's tower.

"Bros, this ain't my idea of sittin' quietly," Throttle sat down the couch and crossed his arms, not wanting to be part of the lashing he knew they were going to get once Charley and Stoker realized they were listening in.

"Come on bro, we're just having a little fun," Vinnie winked and as quietly as he could pressed the suction cup of the mic up to the door.

"Yeah, we're just entertaining ourselves whilst sitting patiently," Modo chuckled and flicked the switch on l'il hoss activating the mic.  
"Oh boy…"

* * *

Stoker's acute hearing heard the suction cup of the mic latch on to the door and he smirked down at Charley, "I knew it," he whispered.

"No… they actually put it on the door!" trying not to laugh, Charley took a deep breath as Stoker checked her lungs and her heart.

"Yup. You ready gorgeous?"  
Giggling, Charley winked at him, "oh yeah. Let's teach those macho mud heads a lesson,"  
Stoker cleared his throat like he was going to sing. Charley laughed, a sweet little laugh that caught the attention of the mice on other side of the door.

"Oh yeah... just like that Gorgeous,"

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" Vinnie sat down next to Throttle, ready to enjoy the show.

Modo came out of the kitchen with beers in his hands, gave one to each of his bros and put the rest on the coffee table. At the first sound of Stoker's voice Throttle considered getting really really pissed off, but knew that Stoker was like a father to Charley. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that the two of them were planning something dirty… _oh boy… _

* * *

"Oh gorgeous, I love it when you touch me like that… do it again," Stoker tried hard to keep his voice steady as his shoulders shook from suppressing his laughter. He scanned her abdomen amazed at how the Martian vicera seemed to have attached itself to the rest of her and work like it had always been there.

"Ummm… anything you want baby. How about if I touch you here? You like that hot stuff?"

* * *

"Oh momma…" Modo slid his beer in front of his groin at the first stirring of his loins. The cold did very minimal to stop the aching he felt. He chuckled when he saw he wasn't the only one. Throttle had already resorted to a pillow, which he'd already used to hit Vinnie in the face with when he laughed at his hard on.

"Been a while?" Vinnie chuckled.

"How about I lay one on –"

"Ooohh Stoker!!" the loud, long and drawn out moan coming from the garage had Vinnie slide off the couch in shock, barely registering when his ass hit the floor. Throttle clutched the pillow in a tight grip, the feeling of the material rubbing against his pants, in turn causing a friction against his erection made him grit his teeth in an attempt to bite off the moan rising in his throat. Yet he couldn't help picturing himself stroking her intimately... _I wonder if she'd moan like that for me…_

* * *

"Knew you'd like that gorgeous… you feel so good," Stoker rolled his chair over to his tool box and retrieved his tool to examine her eyes, ears. Charley lay back watching Stoker doing his work fluidly all the while smiling, obviously enjoying this little bit of fun immensely.

"Your turn darlin'," he whispered as he checked her eyes, amazed at how they seemed to change shades of green.

"I think I know how to push them over the edge," she giggled and cleared her throat.

"Oh God Stoker… right there! Oooohh!! Harder! Faster!" Stoker put his hand over his mouth smothering his laughter as tears welled up in his eyes.

_Now for the finish… _Charley grinned evilly and finished with,  
"Stoker!! You're a God!!" Stoker sat back, not able to hold in his laughter anymore and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

"Holly shit," Modo's exclamation got both mice's attention and they noticed how much difficulty he was having sitting down comfortably in his chair, the beer bottle pressed even tighter against his crotch, doing absolutely nothing at this point.

"You're not the only one buddy," Throttle blushed as he tried to cross his legs over his bulging pants.

* * *

"I think you may have just given them blue balls for the rest of the week with that last one gorgeous," Stoker laid Charley's head in his lap, carefully checking her jaw, temples, and her neck.

"Would serve them right... perverts," Stoker chuckled and shook his head in amazement at how the little woman before him kept his rookies out of trouble… _yeah… out of trouble and into the fire…_

* * *

"That's it, I'm goin' in. I'm not lettin' no old fart upstage me," Vinnie got up, off the floor and burst through the door, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Hello Vincent," Charley's sweet voice brought him back to reality as he took in the sight of her half naked body.

"Whoa…"

Deciding that it was safe, both mice got up, grinning sheepishly at each other. Modo winced at his obvious lack of control and looked up into Throttle's brightly blushing face,  
"Sorry bro. It's been a while,"

"Don't sweat it Modo. I don't think any warm blooded male would have been able to sit through that one without getting a bone o' their own,"  
Once in the doorway, Throttle leaned against the door jam, crossed his leg over the other in a futile attempt to hide the obvious.

"So how's it lookin'?" Stoker looked up, let his gaze take in Throttle's stance and obvious discomfort and flashed him a bright grin.

"Well, physically, Charley-girl here is a picture of health. No problem from the Martian innards Karbunkle put in her. Almost as though they were always there. They do seem to have improved her physical condition. It seems the baby is the reason for the quick bonding of her insides," offering Charley her shirt to cover herself with, but not before the others had gotten an eye full of the cute little bra, Charley pulled it over her head hoping her hair was hiding her rosy cheeks.

"What about the baby?" Modo sat down next to Stoker, reached over and brushed the curtain of red hair behind Charley's ear, "hmm, pink suits you darlin'," he chuckled when she ducked from his touch and playfully slapped his hand away.

"I was just about to get to that. I wanted to call you boys in first, that is if it's okay with you gorgeous,"  
All three mice looked at her expectantly and she smiled, _why not… after all they are the fathers… still sounds weird… _Laughing to herself, she nodded and lay back down when Stoker took out another piece of equipment very similar to an ultrasound machine, except that this machine did not require gel.  
Lifting her shirt up to just below her breasts, Charley looked at the screen expectantly, anxious to get her first view of her Martian infant.  
A scraping sound caught her attention and she turned to see Throttle sitting next to Modo right next to her side, while Vinnie was straddling his chair not far from her legs.

Vinnie's sharp intake of breath caught her attention and she turned around to look at the screen. What she saw there brought tears to her eyes, and sob escaped her throat.

"He's beautiful isn't he…" reaching out, she touched her fingers to the screen like she were stroking his head. As though he felt his mother's touch, the baby on screen put his head back, like he was leaning into the warmth of her hand.  
The room was silent as the mice watched in amazement as mother and child made first contact.

Stoker was the first to speak, his voice low,  
"In all my years on Mars, I have never seen a mother and child bond so quickly,"

"Must be our coolness," all eyes turned to Vinnie who chuckled and raised his shoulders in question,  
"What?!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Modo stroked Charley's hair in comfort. She looked about ready to cry, but not sad tears he noted. Charley looked at him and then back at the screen and smiled whimsically,

"This probably sounds stupid but… I just know," when she heard nothing she looked to see what was going and was taken aback when all eyes were on her.

"It's not stupid," Throttle removed his shades and rubbed his tired sore eyes. "The bond between a Martian mother and her child is just as strong as the bond between her and her lifemate," he smiled beautifully down at her heart shaped face and suddenly wished they were alone but continued, "after we crashed here on Earth doctors on Mars wondered if an Earthen woman would share the same bond if she carried the child of a Martian male. But they didn't know how to carry out an experiment like that without making ourselves known to the entire human population. Now we know," Throttle finished his sentence with a tender smile that stole her breath.

Vinnie entwined his hand in hers and squeezed it to show his support and asked her casually,

"Have you thought of a name for him babe?"

"Phrixus,"

_

* * *

_

Back at Limburger Tower…

Limburger descended the elevator down to Karbunkle's lab and found the doctor leaning over his newest concoction.  
"My dear deviant doctor… what are you doing?" at the sound of his employer's irritated voice, the gnarled and emaciated doctor turned around and smiled.

"I had an idea your pasteurized richness,"

"What an amazing turn of events," Karbunkle ignored the sarcasm and picked up the beaker, swirling its dark purple contents in the light.

"This, your overripeness, is a formula to accelerate the human female's pregnancy. It will also double the effect of the human's transmutations,"  
Limburger's lips curled up into a snarl kind of smile and he scratched his chin pensively,

"Ummm, well done doctor. I deliver the human in a state double that than was originally planned, that rancid mold log will have to promote me. Yes… very well done doctor,"

"Thank you your thick slicyness. The formula simply needs to be poured into a drink for the human to drink,"

"I think I have just the man for the job," pressing the button of the intercom on the wall, Limburger bellowed into it,

"Greasepit!"

The sound of grunting and crashing sounded from up above and quickly made its way down until the door of the laboratory opened, letting Greasepit slide in, leaving a trail of rancid grease behind him.  
"You yelled boss,"

"It seems it's the only thing I do with you you oily orangutan. I need to fetch me a man by the name of Mitch Hatherson," Karbunkle smiled at the mention of the man who had left his resume with the head secretary. What amused him most was the connection they had dug up on him that linked him to the human female.

"Ah! Excellent choice oh cheesy rindness,"

"D'uh okay boss. What do I tell him when I get him?"  
Limburger smiled evilly and took hold of the bottle of liquid that would ensure his promotion with Camembert.

"Tell him I have a job for him that includes a certain Charlene Davidson,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to continue. A lot of stuff going on here. So as is customary, I do not own the biker mice (*pouting*) never will. This is purely fanfic. So enjoy!!**

**And as always, although I keep forgetting to mention it in my chapters of my fanfics, I thank you all for reviews! I love reading them and they give me a real booster to keep going. Also, I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.**

**thanks!**

_

* * *

_

Limburger Tower

Mitch entered the office at the top floor, still not believing his luck at having been called back concerning his job application. Once inside, he looked behind him to ask if this was indeed the right office as all the lights were off. Looking at the closed doors, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back around, carefully making his way over to the large desk by the window.

"Ah Mr. Hatherson. How nice of you to come on such short notice,"

"My pleasure...?" Not quite sure who he was speaking he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Do excuse my manners," the lights suddenly turned on, blinding him for a few seconds.

"S'alright," he spoke quietly as he took in the imposing figure in front of him.

"I'm Lawrence Limburger. You may call me Mr. Limburger,"

Mitch leaned forward to shake the man's hand and couldn't help but notice the rank odour coming from the man's clothing. _Smell or no smell, I need this job..._ clearing his throat in hopes of distracting himself from the horrid smell, he took Mr. Limburger's hand in a hardy handshake. His father had always taught him that a man could tell the strength and value of a man by his handshake.

"I'm Mitch, pleased to meet you Mr. Limburger,"

"Like wise dear boy," a sly cautious smile crossed Limburger's face as he crossed his hands in front of him on his desk and leaned forward. "How about we get down to business shall we?"

"I would like that very much sir," Mitch straightened in his seat trying to remain calm, obviously excited that things were turning out better than he'd hoped.

"Motivated. I like that." leaning back in his chair, Limburger regarded Mitch with a suspicious look.

"Allow me to get to the point my dear boy. The kind of work I am employing you for requires a kind of finesse, which, judging by your records," looking at the file in front of him, Limburger reread the report, "you seem to possess"

Mitch couldn't believe his ears. Mr. Limburger was actually hiring him! The rest of his sentence sunk in and he regarded Limburger dangerously as he realized the records on the desk were indeed his police records.

"What kind of work are you talkin' about exactly?" crossing his arms across his chest, Mitch wasn't liking to smug look on the face of the man sitting across from him.

"Relax my good man. I'm quite certain that you will be quite satisfied with the kind of work I have lined up for you,"

"And that is?"

"Henchman,"

"What?" Mitch's jaw dropped. He was expecting something like delivery man, but not the title of a lackey.

"No deal. I ain't no goon,"

Limburger's hand reached out when Mitch made to stand up and leave and he smiled a smile like he knew some secret.

"Please wait and listen. I assure you, your first umm... client will be of much interest to you,"

"I said no,"

"Humour me dear boy," Limburger sat back down and gestured for him to sit back down as well,

"Who is it?"

"Charlene Davidson," Limburger chuckled triumphantly at the sudden rage that thundered in Mitch's brown eyes, turning them black as coal. His fists clenched hard, digging his nails into his palms, making them bleed.

"When do I start?"

_

* * *

_

Grocery store

Charley walked up and down the aisle, stopping at the meat section and picked up a pack of hot dog wieners. Looking back at the pack, she shook her head and smiled as she picked up another dozen. Making her way back to the cash with a cart full of nothing but cases of Root Beer, hot dog wieners and buns, and a few other things for herself, she suppressed her snort of laughter at the face the cashier gave her.

By now most of the staff had gotten use to the odd woman who emptied their shelves of hot dogs, buns, and Root Beer, but it never ceased to amaze them how she still remained so tiny.

_Parking lot_

Putting the bags on the passenger seat of her tow truck, Charley couldn't shake the unmistakeable feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the cherry red Harley Davidson Heritage Softail parked halfway across the lot from her truck. _There's no way... It couldn't be... He wouldn't violate the restricting order..._

The rider glared back, his gaze piercing right through her, making the blood in her veins run cold with fear.

"Oh god no," slamming the door shut of her truck, she ran to the driver's side, started it, and peeled out of the parking lot, not caring who stared.

_

* * *

_

On her way to the garage

_Calm down Charley... it's probably just a coincidence. Mitch needs to shop for groceries too..._ chancing a look in her rear view mirror, all color drained from her face when she noticed the same motorcycle was following her four cars behind her.

"Fuck!" quickly swiping at the tears that had started to form, she grabbed her CB radio and tried to calm her voice.

"Guys... Guys are you there?! Please tell me you're there!" despite all her efforts, her voice came out strained and panicked.

"Hey easy Charley-girl... We're here, what's wrong?" Throttle's voice came over the radio, worried and confused.

"I- I've got a guy on my tail that's been following me since the grocery store," she remembered having told Vinnie a little about Mitch, but she didn't want to get into details over the CB just in case he was listening.

"Want us to get him off ya darlin'?" Modo's harsh voice sounded angry. She knew Modo didn't need details when it came to someone that frightened the daylights out of her. He just needed to know that she was scared. Modo was very protective of women... _If only you were here..._ looking back in the mirror, she noticed that Mitch had moved up and was now two cars behind her.

"Yeah. I'm heading for the garage. Maybe the guy'll let off midway. If not I'll give him a whoopin' he won't soon forget," smiling through her fear, she knew her false bravado was not believable in the least.

"We're on our way Sweetheart. Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

"Wow Vin, that doesn't leave me much to do at all,"

"Sit tight babe," Throttle's last words before the transmission was cut made her feel a little better. The guys were coming; they'd get Mitch off her hands. If they arrived on time...

* * *

The garage loomed close around the corner and the guys hadn't arrived yet. However the unmistakeable sound of l'il hoss around the block meant that they were at least five minutes away.

Cutting off the ignition, and forgetting the groceries, Charley ran into the garage and locked the door. Looking out the small windows of her closed garage doors, Charley kept a look-out for the bike. After almost a minute and no Softail, she sighed in relief and turned around, yelping in surprise when she came face to face with a tall, built black haired man with cold piercing black eyes.

"Well well well. Charlene... how have you been?"

Trying to hide her fear from him, she gave him a smirk and shrugged her shoulders,

"You know, the same old same old," backing up towards her work bench, her fingers idly felt around for anything while she tried to him distracted.

"What about you?" as soon as the words were out she regretted them right away.

"Funny you should ask," smiling as though she had said something funny, Mitch's gaze lowered to the floor and caught sight of her hand on her work bench.

Lashing out, he gripped her wrist with bruising force making her drop the monkey wrench she'd found. Shrieking as he bent her wrist backwards, Charley leaned back and found her crowbar.

Swinging it in a wide arc out, the steel bar connected with the back of his thigh. Groaning in pain as his leg began to give out from under him, Mitch grabbed the first available object he could find; a screwdriver.

"I've been moving from state to state. Can't get hired anywhere. Can't find a girl either," dragging his sore leg, he grabbed her jaw in his strong hand and brought her face close to hers.

"Ain't no one who wants a man convicted of murder," his low whispered words brought back horrible memories of screams and blood.

Her anger flared as all the years of pain and loneliness resurface. Leaning back to get a good look at him, she spit in his face.

Snarling in fury, Mitch slapped her across the face hard, the screw driver slicing her cheek open.

"You fucking bitch! You ruined my life!" slapping her with the back of his other hand, Mitch then gripped her shoulders and threw her against the garage door.

"I ruined your life?!" Angry tears stung her eyes as she righted herself, crowbar still in hand.

"You killed my father!" this time her crowbar connected with his arm, throwing him into the wall parallel to the garage door.

"You have the balls to show your face in Chicago, follow me to my garage, my home! Then you tell me I ruined your life?! What about the fact that you cheated on me, tried to ruin my business... oh and wait a minute – you killed my father!" Charley saw nothing but red as she swung her weapon like a crazed woman at the man who haunted her nightmares for years. The man who had cost her everything.

Charley was so engrossed in killing the scum before her that she barely noticed the second garage door open and the mice roll in. The sound of their boots on the floor as they rushed to her aid fell on deaf ears as she kept on swinging at Mitch.

Mitch saw the mice coming and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Mr. Limburger had warned him that Charley kept odd company but this was ridiculous. However, the shock of giant mice was quickly lost on the fact that Limburger had sent him to inject the whore with some sort of mix the gnarled little doctor made just for her. Something about carrying the future of his company. _It must not be harmed at all costs!_ Limburger's voice rang harsh in his mind.

Taking the syringe out of coat pocket, he dodged another of her psychotic flails and stabbed the syringe deep into her bicep.

"Ahhh!" dropping her crowbar Charley stumbled backwards as the liquid quickly entered her bloodstream, making her instantly lightheaded and unbalanced.

Throttle arrived behind just in time to catch her with his tail just before her head would have hit the ground.

"Modo, take 'im!"

"My pleasure," the grey giant's eye flared crimson as he stalked behind his prey and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Pardon my fist!" Modo flattened the man with his left hook, knowing full well that his metal fist would have killed. They needed to question the son of a bitch.

Mitch's last conscious thought was _oh fuck..._ as he turned when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He barely had time to register the fist coming in face. All he could see was the blazing fury in the red eye that regarded him with utter disgust and hatred.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sweetheart," Mitch twitched, then woke up with a start as something pungent was put under his nose to wake him up.

"Damn Modo, I think you finished the guy," the same voice with a hint of humour in it came from behind him.

"Yeah well, if didn't I would have," he recognized the voice of Charley instantly. Jerking awake, he looked around and noticed her right away. Struggling against the ropes that tied him to the chair Mitch let out a long angry snarl and fixed Charley with deathly glare.

"You bitch! Untie me now or else-"

"Or else what sweetheart?"

Mitch looked up and gasped at the menacing toothy grin from the giant white mouse behind him who leaned over the top of the chair. That's when he noticed the other two. The tan one was straddling a chair in front of him, and the big grey one was leaning against the wall beside him.

"First off, ass-wipe, don't call the lady names. It makes the big guy mad," the tan mouse gesture to the behemoth not far from him. Said behemoth started to clean off his metal hand on Charley's belt sander. Looking up from his task, the grey wall of bricks snarled at him, his eye turning crimson.

Never being one to let anyone know he was being intimidated, Mitch put on an angry face and ploughed on.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The tan mouse in front of him chuckled, all traces of humour gone from his demeanour.

"Obviously you're new at this. We already know that you work for that rancid cheese breath, Limburger. What we want to know is what he sent you here for and what's in the stuff you pumped in Charley,"

Rising from his seat, Throttle came around and sat on the back of the chair. The large grey one's eye calmed instantly as he came up beside Charley and urged her to sit down where Throttle had been sitting. Smiling at his kindness, she thanked him and sat sideways on the chair so she could watch the interrogation.

Not missing a piece of the interactions in front of him, Mitch couldn't help but notice how protective the rodents were of his ex-girlfriend.

"You disgusting whore. You're carrying one of these freaks' baby aren't you?!"

Charley's face flushed a dark red in fury. But before she could even say a word to him, Modo's furious growl sounded through the room. The tan one held him back.

"Quit making Modo mad. You're one step away from being six feet under – I didn't quite get your name,"

"That's 'cause I didn't give it rodent,"

"Well in that case, I'm Throttle, the white fur ball behind ya is Vinnie, and you already know Modo here," looking back at Charley, Throttle lowered his specs so he could look at her directly.

"You know 'im Charley-girl?"

Looking up into his face, his beautiful gentle eyes, Charley brushed away the tear that escaped.

"Yeah. I use to date him before Vinnie,"

At Vinnie's sharp gasp, she knew that he remembered what she'd told him.

"You're the asshole who tried to put our girl out of business and cheated on her?"

Remembering the pain in her voice when she'd told him about it, his behaviour suddenly changed from playful to livid.

"He WHAT?!" both Throttle and Modo looked at the man before them in a new light. They didn't need to go easy on this guy. He wasn't just some civilian. Not only was he working for Limburger, but he and Charley had history. Bad history. He remembered hearing on the way in something about him having killed her father. He had to know if it was true. If it was, then that changed things even more.

Rubbing the bridge of his snout where his specs rested, he placed his other hand on his hip as he stood up trying to contain his rage. Breaking up with someone was one thing. Cheating on them was another. Sabotaging their life's work, a completely other story. But murdering a member of their family...

Opening his eyes and fixing the man with a piercing glare, he asked him directly,

"I heard something about you killing Charlene's father. Is it true?"

Charley knew Throttle was beyond angry. For him to use her full name when talking to someone else about her, he had to be beside himself.

"Throttle, I-" she started to stand to ask him to speak with her privately, only to have him turn around and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe, I need to know if what I heard is true. If it is... " a low growl eminated from deep in his chest and he closed his eyes.

"Please, let me do this. I don't know what he injected you with, but since I'm almost positive that sick twisted doctor made it, I'd rather you not get riled up," hugging her close to him, he breathed in the scent of her hair memorizing it. Afraid that if whatever was coursing through her veins may just kill her, he needed to hold her and... and let her know how he felt.

"Throt-"

"I love you,"

Throttle knew that his bros could hear him, but he was also sure that they were thinking the same thing about the concoction in her system. He silently thanked them for giving him these two minutes of privacy.

"Y-You love me?" the surprise in her voice made him look down into her eyes. The happiness that shown there at the mention of those three words made his heart leap.

"Ah that's disgusting!" Mitch's voice was soon silenced with Vinnie's foot as he booted the man in the face.

"Yeah... for the longest time," he went on, holding her face in his hands.

"I love you," never in his life could he have imagined the same three words sounding like a beacon of hope for the gaping hole Carbine had left in the place of his heart those two years ago.

"Ah babe..." gathering her slight form to him, he hugged her close, his heart skipping a beat at the small mound that pressed against his lower abdomen.

"Will you just kiss the girl already?!" Vinnie's long whine reminded both of them where they were and what was going on.

"Never count me as one to argue with a statement like that," chuckling he brought his mouth down to hers and savoured the feel of her soft lips against his. The kiss quickly turned hot and hurried as Throttle touched Charley's lips with his tongue, asking for entrace. Moaning softly as she granted him entry, she brought her arms up around his neck and pulled herself up, pressing herself closely to the mouse she secretly loved for as long as she'd loved Vinnie. Only she knew this love was much different. It consumed her, all of it, the feel of his buck teeth tugging on her lower lip, his tongue stroking her, his hands burying themselves in her mane of hair, holding her head steady for his pleasyre and hers.

The sound of Vinnie clearing his throat brought them back from their heated moment. Throttle chuckled softly at Charley's beautiful blush and turned back to his bros. Modo's blush and Vinnie's lecherous grin told him that he was going to hear about this later.

"We so have to continue this later," Chuckling at Charley's bold remark, he smiled down at her beautiful face and eskimo kissed her.

"I couldn't agree more," then turning her around so she faced the back of the garage he urged her towards the door. "Stoker must be finished his transmission to Mars. Have him look you over babe. We need to know what was in that syringe,"

Watching her leave, Throttle couldn't help but notice the bulge he'd felt when hugging her wasn't there earlier that day. Bringing his attention back to what he had been doing with his bros, he noticed Vinnie and Modo were also watching Charley's retreating form and the frowns when they noticed the swelling where the baby was.

Seeing Mitch finally coming to, he chuckled when he saw the boot mark on his face.

"Well, Vincent I must say I always thought it'd be your mouth that you'd stick your foot in. But hey, I like this version much better,"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!! Wow I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Horse show season is officially over!! Woo Hoo!! Back to fanfiction writing. This one is for three fellow writers whom I've considered as close friends throughout this journey on fanfiction who encouraged me to continue this fanfic.

Here's to you Inuficcry, GirlyGeek and MouseyWithMoxy. Thanks a lot girls!! =) You got me back in the game!! Enjoy!!

_

* * *

Charley's bedroom that evening_

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Throttle's smooth voice and heated gaze sent shivers down her spine as they waited for the results of just what was in the syringe up in her appartment. Throttle sat on the bed as Charley came out of the bathroom after having taken a shower before Lara came by to supervise her pregnancy.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Charley sighed _I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. _This would have been the beginning of her second trimester and yet here she was with a slightly bulging stomach already. _Where do I start?_ She smiled at Throttle's serious face in the mirror. It was truly amazing how comfortable she felt around him. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since they'd professed their love for each other and here she was, clad only in a towel in front of him, and the acting like they'd been in love their entire lives. And there he was, sitting on her bed looking at her like she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Walking up to him slowly, smiling shyly when his eyes drank her form him, she leaned down and kissed him, letting her lips linger on his. His tongue brushed hers, asking her to deepen the kiss. Not able to resist him, she straddled him on the matress and held his face up to hers, and let herself devour his mouth shivering at his growls and moans and the feel of his hands gripping the backs of her thighs. Not wanting to, but knowing she had to, Charley pulled away and lovingly brushed Throttle's bangs out of his eyes.

"Lara is completely trustworthy baby, you know that, you've met her yourself, a couple of times I might add. Besides, it'll give her a reason to come by and see Modo," Charley gave Throttle a crooked grin. Throttle chuckled at her mischievous grin and lightly swatted her behind all the while trying not to destroy the nearest wall at the sight of the bruises that marred her perfect skin. She noticed how his hands shook and slight growl in his voice and did her best to relax him by brushing a kiss over his brow. She felt his large frame relax at her touch and the hands that wrapped around her waist were much calmer.

"Don't you start playin' matchmaker," he teasingly scolded as he watched her get up off the bed and over to her closet.

"Like I need to. Lara wouldn't let him get away if he tried," he watched as she chose a simple outfit comprised of a pair of sweatpants and a hoody before she went back in the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, like Modo would run. The poor mouse practically drooled all over her the first time she came by here to see you," laughing at the memory, Throttle still couldn't believe the effect that little woman had on the big guy. The woman was almost literally half his height, and she nearly had him on his knees when he'd caught sight of her in a bikini when she and Charley had come back from the lake.

"Babe, would you mind getting me a snack. I'm starved!" Charley's voice sounded smothered by her sweater as she pulled it over her head. Throttle smiled when she finally pulled the sweater down over her head, her hair poofing out around her face in a great mass of auburn waves and curls.

"Sure Charley-girl. What do you want me to bring ya?"

"How about some pretzels. Oh! And some yogurt," she peeked her head through the door. "Can you also check to see if I have pickles and olives? Thanks hun!" closing the door to continue to change, she didn't notice the sudden shade of green under Throttle's honey colored fur.

* * *

_In the kitchen_

Vinnie and Modo were leaning against the counter trying to come up with an understanding between the two about to do with Mitch when Throttle entered.

"I say we pulverize the bastard and leave him at the bottom of Lake Michigan," Vinnie's fist came down on the counter with a loud crack. Wincing at the sound it made and knowing he would be in deep shit with Charley later, he slid her cookie jar over the crack.

"Nice. Like she won't notice that," Modo's snort of laughter sounded through the kitchen.

"Like she won't notice what?" Throttle's voice sounded as he walked by them and rooted through the pantry looking for the pretzels then made his way to the fridge.

"The way Vinnie here worked over Charley's counter and hid it with a cookie jar," frowning at what Throttle was getting together on a tray, understanding then dawned on his face at the sight of the pickles.

"Oh boy,"

"Huh?" Vinnie looked from one mouse to the other completely lost.

"You got that right big fella," Throttle rounded up the rest of the grub and started to make his way around the very cramped kitchen when Charley walked in.

"You know what? Second thought, I won't have the Pretzels," Throttle heaved a sigh of relief and put them back in the pantry.

"I'll have the bar-b-q smoked hickory chips instead,"

Trying hard not to gag, he grabbed the bag out and handed it to her.

"You alright hun? You look a little green around the gills," feeling his head for fever, then shrugging when she felt none, she spotted the cookie jar and quickly grabbed a few raisin and oatmeal cookies, gave him a quick kiss before making her way out of the kitchen.

It was as quiet as a mouse, the earth kind, as they watched the petite girl make her way to the couch with her food, until;

"Was that all for her?" Vinnie's whispered astonished reply rang loud in the quiet kitchen.

"Yeah," Throttle and Modo said in unison.

"To eat all at once?"

"Yeah,"

As though to prove it, they watched with jaws hanging open in shock as she made a sandwich with two cookies, using the olives, pickles and crushed chips as filling and dipped the entire thing in the tub of yogurt in her lap. The concoction she'd made closely resembled an old traditional Martian delicacy, if you could call it that. _Gahmirlost_ was a dish best served in small doses. Very small doses.

"That... is the _grossest _thing I've _ever_ seen,"

"Welcome to the world of women Vin-man," Throttle patted him on the back trying to hold his lunch down when she ate another her 'sandwiches' with gusto.

* * *

Stoker sat in front of the monitor of his vidcom waiting for the information he needed. He'd told his boys it shouldn't take too long. He'd taken a blood sample from Charley the minute he'd heard what happened, placed it on his scanner and sent the details from the blood to be analyzed by the base's doctor. A light grey mouse with glasses called him on his vidcom not long after with the results.

"Commander Stoker, I have your results,"

"Knew you couldn't stay away from me for long sweet-cakes," he drawled while putting his feet on the console.

"You want your results or not Commander?" although she sounded upset, Stoker could tell by the rosy hue of her cheeks that she liked the attention. Plus the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth gave her away.

"Let's hear it then so I can sweet talk ya after darlin',"

Trying her best to ignore the randy old mouse, Nolana pushed her glasses back up her snout and read the report.

"Well Commander it looks like your patient was injected with an accelerant and some sort of genetic stimulant,"

"Come again?"

"I said she-"

"No, no I understood ya Nolana. I'm just tryin' to understand why that pile of reeking cheese would do that?" running a hand through his unruly mane of hair, he looked down at the floor not seeing anything in particular.

"Well, Commander , what you told me of your situation with the Earther, it sounds to me like the Plutarkian wants to cash in his investment early,"

"Oh Lord," shooting up onto his feet and knocking the chair over, he quickly made his way to the opening of his spaceship, but stopped mid-way.

"Thanks a million darlin'. I hope we can continue this another time," he winked at her before he ran down the ramp and into the garage.

Nolana watched him go with a smile on her face before she shut her vidcom, "Dirty old mouse."

* * *

"I've got the results!" Stoker ran in and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Charley downing yet another of her 'sandwiches'.

"You, um, enjoyin' that gorgeous?"

"Mm yes!" closing her eyes in ecstacy, she looked up at him and offered him one,

"It's okay darlin', you can keep it to yourself," trying not to look too disgusted he made his way over to the mice who were still staring in awe at all the food going down the tiny woman.

Looking at them and then at her, Stoker laughed and patted Vinnie on the back,

"It gets worse," was all he said. Throttle and Vinnie looked at Stoker with looks of horror on their faces. Modo just closed his eyes and whispered so Charley wouldn't hear,

"We still have a few weeks, scratch that, maybe a few minutes if they were lucky, before the _real_ cravings start,"

"Modo, would you mind bringing me a few hot dog wieners, a bottle of root beer, and a glass of orange juice. But only fill it halfway please," he looked at his bros and tried hard not to laugh at Vinnie's face. The little woman was eating more than even he could stomach. Modo found a tray from the pantry she'd often used to pile all their food on.

"Anything else Charley ma'am?" he asked as he put the tray on the coffee table in front of her.

"No thank you,"

Opening the root beer, she then poured the contents of bottle into the glass that was already half filled with orange juice and sipped it. Closing her eyes like she'd found her own personal heaven, Charley munched on a wiener.

Going back into the kitchen, a few shades of grey lighter, Modo looked at Stoker and motioned for him to continue with a nod of his head, not quite trusting his stomach yet.

"He injected her with some kind of accelerant and genetic stimulant," seeing three deer in the headlights stares he sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Whatever was in that syringe is making the baby grow faster and bonding the Martian DNA with her genetic makeup at a level her own body wouldn't have been able to,"

"So… that's bad?" Vinnie's comment was rewarded with two slaps on the back of the head.

Just then a painful scream came from the living room. All four Martians ran out, ready to help their pregnant friend. Sure enough there stood Charley in the middle of the living room clutching her now very round stomach. Rubbing soothing circles across her painfully overstretched skin

"G-Guys?!" her lip quivering in alarm, Charley looked up with green eyes full of apprehension, "what's going on?" she looked at Stoker remembering he'd been on the communicator waiting for the results of her blood test.

"It's okay Charley, it was just an accelerant. The baby is growin' a little faster than it should," Stoker took a step towards her and was shocked when he felt of anger radiating off of her.

"A _little _faster? A _**little**_ faster?!" grabbing the blanket on the couch, she draped it over her very six months pregnant looking stomach. "Stoker I look like a whale!" seeing the smirks on the other Martians' faces she fixed them with a glare that set their mouths back straight.

"Yeah, you three better watch it," pointing a finger at each of them she looked like she was about to say something, but shook her head. Closing her eyes she lumbered up the stairs to her room.

"You need help darlin'?" Modo went to help her only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't you 'darlin'' me mister. No thank you, I don't need help from anyone, especially you three. You've all done enough!" finally making it to her apartment, she slammed the door shut behind her.

"What the hell did we do?" Vinnie's whispered question had the others slap their hands over his mouth, praying the angry pregnant woman upstairs hadn't heard them.

"You tryin' to get our tails blown off?" hissed Modo.

Throttle ran a hand through his mane and looked at Stoker,

"How bad is it?"

Scratching his chin in thought, he closed his eyes for a few minutes, taking a few deep breaths.

"Feel free to take your time old man,"

"It's pretty bad,"

"Thanks. Just what we wanted to hear,"

"What is it you wanted to hear?" A husky feminine voice sounded from the doorway. Modo turned towards the voice and smiled in relief. It was Lara. By the look of it she was ready to go examine Charley.

"Afternoon Lara ma'am," Modo smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the strawberry blonde beauty with soft grey eyes. The same color as his momma's fur. Taking her bags from her he brought them to the foot of the staircase leading up to Charley's room.

"You boys look like someone just gave you all on hell of a whoopin'," she chuckles died when they didn't laugh with her. "Alright, now you're startin' to scare me,"

"And you will be once you go up there," Vinnie whispered while pointing to the stairs.

"What the hell? She can't be that bad," she burst out laughing when their eyes all but bulged out of their heads. "Oh come on!"

"She's a little different than your average pregnant woman Lara ma'am,"

"How so?"

Stoker cleared his throat and tried to explain as best as he could, "You see, Mitch injected her with-"

"Mitch??! MITCH!" looking around the garage she spotted a chair with a sleeping form on it with their hands tied behind the chair. She was about to go see if it really was him but Modo stopped with by sliding his flesh arm around her waist and bringing her back to him. Shivers ran down her spine at the intimate touch, but she was still upset that the man who'd caused her friend so much heart ache might be here.

"Not now Lara ma'am. Charl-" Modo's voice was cut off by a high pitch scream and something or someone falling to the floor. All four martians and Lara ran up the staircase leading to their friend's apartment to find Charley had fallen to her knees clutching her stomach. The floor under her was wet and her screams were becoming more and more frequent.

"Holy shit! I thought you told me she'd conceived a few weeks ago!" scrambling to get her friend off the floor, she helped her up only to have Charley buckle down in pain again as another contraction hit her, this one closer than the others. Throttle reached down and picked her up, laying her on the bed.

"That's what we were trying to tell you, her pregnancy's a little different," Vinnie smiled to try to ease their friend's stress as she put all the pillows she could find behind Charley's back dabbed at the sweat on her brow.

"A little different?! She's in freakin' labour!" she tried to pull off Charley's pants only to get kicked off the bed by her friend's trashing as another contraction hit. Throttle caught her before she hit the floor and pulled off her pants for her and made sure his girl was covered by putting the sheet over her, and left the ends of it loose so Lara could examine her.

"**SHUT UP!!**" Charley forced herself to sit up, her green eyes blazing in pain and anger. Too many things had happened in the space of a week and her patience was worn down thin. In a voice almost too low to hear, she ground out through her teeth, "someone get this baby out of me."

Modo sat beside her on her night table and offered his metal for her to squeeze on while Lara finished a her quick evaluation.

"Okay Charley looks like you're fully dilated. It's time to push,"

"What the fuck do you think I've been doin'?!"

"Charlene, shut up and push!" Lara knew her friend would get angry, but also knew she needed more than a friendly pat on the back to get through this.

"Why you-"

"PUSH!" getting the message, Charley pushed, squeezing Modo's hand when the pain became too much. Vinnie made sure her face and neck were dry with fresh face cloths and Throttle helped Lara by keeping the sheet up for her.

"The baby's crowning! A little more!" Charley's whimpers were getting worse, tears streamed down her face. Lara knew she had to kick it into higher gear.

"Push that damn baby out girl or so help me god!" her friend's eyes closed into slits, glaring at her dangerously. Readjusting herself on her pillows carefully, she grabbed Modo's hand in her left and Vinnie's in her right.

"That's it girl, now push!!"

Pushing with all her might, Charley collapsed on the bed, panting and heaving in relief when the pain stopped all of a sudden and was replaced with the sound of a crying baby. Smiling through her tears, Charley forced herself to stay awake a little longer and reached out for her baby.

"I want to see him,"

"I just need to clean him up and swaddle him so he doesn't catch a chill," within minutes Lara had a freshly swaddled and cleaned Martian baby. Charley couldn't help but smile at the bald, fat little green eyed Martian baby with a tuft of white hair between his antennas. Because of the bonding of the Martian DNA with her own, Phrixus looked very much Martian, hardly human at all.

"Aw look babe, he's got your eyes," Vinnie smiled over Charley's shoulder and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah looks like it's the only part that looks like me, the rest is like you," Charley laughed tiredly at his confused look. Modo and Throttle burst out laughing and decided to fill in the blanks for their bros.

"Vin man, he's bald,"

"And fat,"

"Hey! My mom told me I was cute, besides he's got hair on his head, he's gotta get that from Throttle,"

"Vinny's gotta point, I remember my mom telling I was born with these bangs. And no offence Modo, but I think he's got your size. No way this pip squeak was that big,"

"I don't know, he still got a pretty big mouth," Modo grinned at bros' dirty look.

"Oh ha ha!"

"I don't care what he got from who, he's perfect," Charley nuzzled her sleeping son's muzzle and giggled when he yawned and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who's reviewed. It's really appreciated and one heck of a motivator! =) lol!

P.S. I've posted a new avatar - it's a picture I've altered for this fanfic. It's a close up of a grown up Phrixus. Enjoy! If it isn't up sent me a personal message and I will post the picture for you =)

_

* * *

_

Down the garage...

Vinnie and Modo quietly made their way over to where Mitch was still tied, fidgeting like mad in his chair to get free. Gripping the back of the chair, Modo tipped it back towards him making Mitch yelp in surprise.

"Good mornin' good mornin'! It's great to stay up late. Good mornin' good mornin' to you!" Vinnie sang at the top of his lungs, grinning when Mitch scrunched his eyes shut in pain at his loud and unmelodious singing voice.

"Jesus Christ somebody shut him up!" Mitch tried to kick out at Vinnie and missed only to have his chair slam back down to the ground with the force of Vinnie's boot between his legs, making him bite his tongue. Howling in pain he spat out the little bit of flesh he'd bitten off at the mice, a drop of blood ran down his chin.

"There ain't nothin' like a good song first thing in the mornin' before some good old fashion ass whoopin'," Vinnie grinned at Modo waiting to see when Mitch would catch on. His grin spread wider across his rugged face when the man's eyes widened and his face paled.

"That's right Mitch-my-boy," Modo grinned at him from over the back of the chair, "pay back's a bitch ain't it." Both mice left him, chuckling and betting on who would have a piece of his 'ass' first. Mitch could feel beads of sweat on his forehead, slowly making their way down to his mouth, where his tongue still stung like hell. Not wanting to scream in fear at the thought of what the giant mice would do to him, he sat quietly, trying to figure out why in the world he'd taken that job. Limburger had never told him about giant mice. Limburger was going to get a piece of his mind when he got out of this. _If I get out of this…_ his hands were shaking, but he'd be damned if he'd show fear to those giant rodents.

"Fuck them," he whispered to himself, unaware that Modo had been behind him the entire time gauging his reaction to what his fate was going to be.

"Well I love ya too darlin'," he slapped Mitch on the back of the head before walking over to Vinnie, "let's go," he said through clenched teeth. He's stayed behind Mitch to see if the bastard felt any kind of remorse to what he'd done to Charley in the past or now, and all he could read off the sack of shit was irritation and rage at having been caught.

At those words, Mitch shook the ringing out of his ears from the shot he'd taken to the back of the head and tried to turn his head to see behind him. _What the hell is going on?!_ _They must have been bluffing._

"I knew you rats were nothing but a bunch of puss-" his words were cut off by chains flying out the back of both motorcycles and circling around the back legs of his chair, jerking it down on its back.

"What the fuck?!" Mitch screamed in pain and tried in vain to get the chair to stand up or flip over, his tied hands crushed beneath the back of the chair.

"My momma didn't raise no stinkin' rat!" Modo's eye shone a deadly crimson as he revved l'il hoss' engine. Laughing like a madman, Vinnie revved sweetheart and pulled a wheelie right before the two of them took off at full speed dragging Mitch behind them down the backstreets and alleys of Chicago, his screams muffled by the sounds of the morning rush.

* * *

_Charley's bedroom.._

"No!" Charley held Phrixus tightly to her breast, not wanting Stoker to come any closer with the needle.

"Charley, we need to take a blood test to make sure he's okay," Stoker sat on the side of the bed and sighed when the woman wouldn't relinquish the baby.

"Guys, you gotta help me here," Stoker got up off the bed and gave both Lara and Throttle an exasperated look.

"Charlene, we need to make sure Phrixus isn't still affect by the accelerant. Imagine if he grows up as fast as your pregnancy was," Throttle left his words hanging there, knowing it was upsetting her but they had to make sure.

"You're right," sniffing, she gave Phrixus over to Throttle. He looked so tiny in Throttle's big muscled arms. He sighed in comfort, surrounded by the warmth of Throttle's fur. Smiling at the little baby in his arms, he turned to Stoker who tried to make it as quick as possible. Phrixus cried out when the needle pierced of his skin, kicking his feet in distress. Once Stoker was done, Throttle cuddled the infant in his massive arms, talking to him in Martian, and touched antenna to his Phrixus' little ones to let him know he was safe.

Stoker left to go test the blood sample, bringing Lara with him to give the couple some privacy with the newborn. Or as Stoker put it, "It's too bad you've got your sights set on the big guy beautiful. I consider myself a prime example for experimentation, if you catch my drift." Stoker grinned when Lara's face turned a bright red, and then laughed harder when she punched him in the arm.

"Dirty old mouse,"

"Yep, that I am," grinning, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the bedroom.

Charley chuckled as she watched Lara and Stoker leave her apartment. As much as Stoker was the flirt, she knew where his heart lay. He was just too shy to call her mother. She looked across the room and her breath caught at the sight of Throttle holding a fidgety Phrixus. The baby quieted almost immediately at the sound of Throttle's gentle soothing voice.

"You'll make a wonderful father," bringing her legs over the side of the bed, Charley stood up on unsteady legs and slowly made her way to the bathroom. At her words Throttle looked up and smiled, but when he saw her making her way across the room with the help of her furniture, he frowned in concern and put a now sleeping Phrixus in the crib Charley had bought not long ago and helped her across the room.

"Throttle, I need to learn to do this on my own," she tried to shake him off without success and finally gave in when her grip on her dresser slipped and she her legs gave out beneath her. She'd have fallen in Throttle hadn't caught her in time.

"You can learn to once you've eaten something and had time to rest," turning in his embrace, Charley looked up at the handsome of the mouse she loved and smiled.

"You know I love you right?" she laughed when he flashed her a brilliant grin,

"Sure do babe, but I love hearin' it," he captured her lips in a breath taking lips, conquering her tongue with his own. Watching her give birth to their child reminded him just how amazing their girl truly was. Pulling away, both their breaths were ragged, Charley leaned her forehead against Throttle's chest and smiled up at his handsome face, "what was that for?"

"I need a reason to kiss my girl?" he chuckled at her blush, "I just wanted to tell you how amazing I think you are but I couldn't find the words."

Feeling her heart swell at his words, she fought back the tears she felt coming on and hugged him tightly to her. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You had a garage we could crash into," Charley laughed at his words and hugged him once more before pulling away.

"I'd love to show you how amazing I truly can be, but I really need to use the bathroom,"

Once she'd shut the door, Throttle leaned over the crib and looked at Phrixus who was still sleeping soundly. A loud crashing noise came from the washroom jerking Throttle out of his reverie. He looked back at Phrixus once more to make sure he was still sleeping before he ran to the bathroom.

"Charley?!" he tried the doorknob only to be met by resistance; she'd locked it. He could Charley moaning in pain on the other side of the door.

"Charley! Answer me Charlene!" he rammed the door, mindful not to put too much force behind it since Charley was more than likely right behind it. Her bathroom was fairly small, so if she fell, without a doubt she'd hit something on the way down.

"Th- Throttle… something's AH!" her scream sounded through the door and some sort of clawing sound. "Something's happening to me!" there was that clawing sound again. Images of Karbunkle and his twisted dead body after he'd beat him to a pulp for what he'd done to his girl came to mind.

"Charley I need you to move from the door!" another painful moan followed by a barely audible "okay" told he was in the clear to demolish the door. Stepping back from the door he rammed it once more but this time with all his weight, ripping it right from its hinges.

Charley was sitting in the tub a large gash on her temple where she'd undoubtedly hit her head on the sink where he found more blood. Her robes were soaked in blood and something that he realized was the placenta was between her legs. Her body was jerking with the force of her spasm as she kept losing blood.

"STOKER!!"

* * *

_On their way back to the garage..._

Vinnie and Modo were on their way back after having dropped off their load at Limburger Tower, broken, bleeding and very contrite.

_Earlier that morning…_

"Too little, too late," were Modo's words just before he slammed his metal fist into the man's face, caving it instantly. Modo shook off the bits of bone and flesh stuck to his hand and looked down at the mess of what once was the man who'd caused their girl so much heart ache. Normally Modo was a gentle mouse, never one to be overly violent, but he drew his line at murderers, rapists, and men who were physically violent to women.

"Now that'll be one hell of a message even Limburger can understand," Vinnie's usually high spirited voice, was now solemn and almost lost amidst the loud nature of Chicago. Removing his bandana, he had wiped the blood off of his white fur before it stained and mounted sweetheart.

Grumbling an agreement, Modo, still silent after his kill, had mounted l'il hoss and revved her, heading back to the garage.

_Present…_

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Modo's voice broke the eerie silence.

"Stuff,"

"Like what?" Modo had only ever seen Vinnie as serious as he was now one other time; when he lost his family on Mars.

"Like where Charley's gonna stay with Phrixus. I mean she can't stay here, it's too risky," Vinnie looked up at the sky, like he could see Mars through the clouds and clear blue sky.

"She'll come back to Mars with us," Modo's gaze was straight forward and unwavering.

"You sound real sure about that big guy,"

"I am,"

"What if our people don't accept her, 'cause she's human and all. And Phrixus, that's a whole other story right there," sweetheart kept her speed constant with l'il hoss as her master and Modo continued to talk.

"They will, anyone who stirs up trouble will have to answer to me," Modo's eye shone crimson at the thought of his own people rejecting the human who'd taken care of them all these years.

"I hear ya bro. Me too,"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier at Limburger Tower..._

"Hey boss, do yous think that little lady did that to Mitch?" he pointed to the corpse at the front of the door. What was left of Mitch's tied hands had been ween worn off at the elbows by the pavement and hung on the front door like a Christmas ornament.

"Of course it was you nitwit. Obviously that human was able to inject our little concoction in Ms. Davidson or else she wouldn't have been able to decapitate the man," tapping his index finger against his lips, he frowned in disgust. "If that retched female has given birth as the good doctor says she has, then that means all the final modifications are complete. However if she's done this, we are in greater trouble than I imagined." Turning quickly on his heels, Limburger made off to his elevator with Greasepit hot on his heels looking very confused.

"Huh?"

"Dear boy, let me put it in a way even you can understand,"

"Yeah boss,"

"We are in deep trouble!"

Greasepit's eyes grew round as saucers at the very real look of alarm in his employer's eyes. Swallowing nervously, he followed his employer out of the elevator and into Karbunkle's lab. If a man like Limburger was this nervous than it really must be bad.

Limburger walked up to a nervously sweating Karbunkle and grabbed him by the color, glaring dangerously into his beady eyes.

"Tell me doctor, was it part of your plan for the Earthen female to be unresponsive after the injection?"

"N-No it wasn't your cheesyness, I swear. It appears that when the Earthen male injected the female, he agitated my mixture, rendering the Plutarkian mind melder useless. However, with the mind melder being ineffective the physical advancements were enhanced, making the female much stronger,"

"How strong,"

"I used part of Maasdam's genealogy,"

"Maasdam? The Maasdam?!"

"The very one sir," Limburger palmed his face in irritation and spoke in a very low and menacing voice.

"So what you are telling me is that we have an uncontrollable woman enhanced with Martian vital organs and genes of one of Plutarkians most decorated war heroes?"

"Yes sir,"

"KILL HER NOW!" Karbunkle did now hesitate to run to his computer and bring up the program of _Project M_. Without any hesitation he clicked on 'terminate' and sighed at another failed experiment.

* * *

_Back at the garage..._

"Hold on Charley!" Throttle had gently lifted the human with one arm and placed towels under her waist and between her legs .

"Stoker where the fuck are you?!" Throttle yelled out.

"I'm here, I got the re – what the hell happened?!" He rushed next to Throttle's side and saw the human still in the bathtub. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

"Charley? CHARLEY!" Not caring about the blood that covered the bathtub, Throttle picked up the woman he loved and held her tightly to his chest.

Stoker took her wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. There was none.

"I – I'm so sorry Throttle but-"

"NO!" he brought Charley into the bedroom and put her on the floor and performed CPR like he'd seen on TV. Lara came running at the sound of Throttle's pained scream and gasped at the sight before her. Freezing for a moment she remembered her training and ran down to retrieve her suitcase. Coming back up the stairs she urged Throttle aside. The Martian had to be pulled away from her friend by Stoker.

"I can help her Throttle! I was trained for this. Trust me," she brushed his bangs away from his face like she'd seen Charley do so many times and smiled when he seemed to calm down.

"O- Okay," hanging his head down she could hear him sniff, "please Lara, bring her back to me,"

"I'll do my best Throttle," swallowing the painful lump in her throat, Lara put on a mouth to mouth mask on Charley and began performing CPR.

After almost five minutes, she was about to call it quits when Charley began coughing and vomiting with the force her convultions. Smiling through her tears, Lara turned her friend on her side allowing Charley to breath clearly without choking.

"Charley!" Throttle ran over to his beloved woman and drew her up into his strong arms, brushing her bangs and sweat away from her eyes. Kissing the bridge of her nose he smiled through his tears. "Oh thank the Gods you're alive. I love you so much"

Charley's breathing evened out and she turned towards the smell and voice of the mouse she loved.

"I love you too," feeling the tears burn behind her eyes, she faught in vain to keep them from falling but failed at the thought of her baby growing up without his mother. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me back."

Lara went down on her knees in front of her friend and Throttle and smiled tenderly, "no thanks needed sweetie. We love you too much to let you go,"

"We would have found a way. I'd never give up on you babe, no matter what," nuzzling his muzzle into the curve of her neck, all of them looked up at the sound a soft snore coming from the crib.

"Well," Stoker leaned against the wall, a gentle smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he attempted to lighten the mood, "it's good to see he's picked up one good trait from his fathers. The boy seems to sleep like a rock."

Laughing softly, Charley laid a hand across Throttle's arm as he held her closely and her other on Lara's shoulder, "thanks Stokes, we needed that,"

"Any time gorgeous," Stoker's smile broadened at the sound of two motorcycles rolling into the garage. The thumping of heavy footfalls and victorious whooping stopped when both biker mice came to the arresting sight of Charley still caked in blood, vomit on the floor and medical equipment all over the floor.

"What'd we miss?!"

* * *

Don't forget to review! =)


End file.
